Otome Games Was A Mistake
by lazura234
Summary: Lana in mistake messenger, Enma jealous of 707, and madness ensues. EnmaXoc. Follows the Fall For Me plot on AO3. One-shot.


**Lazura: I've been out of fanfiction for so long, but hey I'm returning with a one-shot to show that I'm not dead yet!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, MysMes, Vi, or Ian at all except Lana and this absurd story lol.**

* * *

 **Part 1**

* * *

It was a rather normal day. For Enma at least, until Adelheid barged into his office looking ready to tear her hair off. She slammed her hands on top of Enma's desk to gather the said person's attention.

"Enma." Adelheid's voice had a hint of exhaustion, "There is something you need to know."

Enma raised a brow at his guardian, unsure of what to expect. Was it a feud among his family members? Was something happening to the Vongola? He wasn't sure, so Enma placed his pen down and folded his arms to listen to what Adelheid had to say. "Go on." He ushered the guardian to continue.

"I think your girlfriend is two-timing you." Something broke within Enma at that point. The expression in his face was unreadable, until Enma asked Adelheid. "Why do you think that? Lana isn't that kind of person."

Lana Vega. A girl he met five years ago during his transfer to Namimori middle school, a former member of the Vongola Family, and finally the girl he truly loved. It's hard to believe that someone like her would end up two timing him, especially when the both of them made it official that they were dating.

"I've seen her talking and texting to someone on her phone. The person would constantly make her laugh and smile. There is no way she can't be two-timing you." Adelheid added on to her claim. "And by the sound of this mystery person's voice, he's Korean. It might be possible that Ian or Victoria would know of this person since Lana only talks to them about her personal matters, but right now I have no data from them on him."

Adelheid then questioned Enma, "Do you need me to investigate this?"

Enma waved her off, "No. I'll look into this, but thank you for telling me, Adel."

"I'm just worried about you Enma. I don't like it when someone you love turns out to be a two timer." Adelheid gave a short bow before she excused herself out of the room.

As of now, Enma was in a deep thought and began to doubt Lana's love for him. He had to get to the bottom of this. Enma pushed himself out of his seat, and left his office to go see Lana.

* * *

 **Part 2**

* * *

Lana was having the time of her life. She finally finished all of her paperwork regarding the Vongola and Shimon Families. Now Lana moved over to the couch in her office, so that way she can catch up on something that's preoccupied her complete attention.

"Cheritz!" Lana would often called out the name of the company who created the wonderful game known as: Mystic Messenger otherwise known as MysMes by many. She couldn't help it. Lana became addicted to the aforementioned phone otome game. More specifically on a certain two-dimensional redhead in the game.

"Seven!" Lana giggled in excitement at her phone screen as she listened to 707's theme playing in the background of the chat room. In the midst of her gaming while she laid down on the couch, a knock came on the door of her office. Absentmindedly, Lana asked while keeping her eyes directed to her phone, "Who is it?"

"It's me." A warm feeling swelled in her heart. Lana still wasn't used to that voice. Ever since his voice matured after high school, Lana couldn't help but blush hearing his newfound tone.

"I-It's open Enma." Lana replied as she fumbled to fix the position she was in. It would be rude to be lying down on a couch like that in the Shimon Headquarters, especially in front of the boss. Once Enma entered the room, he noticed Lana avoiding her gaze toward him. More so her focus was on the cell phone she held in hand.

"So...why are you here, Enma?" Lana wondered why. She didn't think Enma would arrive in her office without a reason. He closed the office door behind him, and headed over to sit on the other side of the couch.

"So, I heard from Adel that you've been obsessed with your phone lately." Enma started the conversation, "Would you care to explain why?"

Lana flinched, she didn't think Adelheid noticed her playing the game. "Well..." This is it. Enma tightened his clenched fist ready to hear what Lana was going to say next. He silently hoped Lana wasn't involved with another guy. He wanted to believe that Lana still loved him.

"I've recently been addicted to this game." Lana revealed, which lead to Enma relaxing his grip on his hands. "It's an otome game for the cell phone called Mystic Messenger. A lot of people as well as Ian and Vi have been playing this game, so I decided to give it a try."

Enma was glad to see that Lana didn't betray him. Rather, Enma knew he was right to ask Lana about this. "And lately I've fallen for one of the guys in the game." Although it irked him to see Lana playing a game filled with two-dimensional guys that don't exist in real life. There was a slight bit of irritation looming within Enma.

"Hah..." Lana sighed dreamily as she placed a hand against her left cheek. She continued to stare at the supposed guy she was going after in the game, "I want to get married at space station."

"Do you really want that?" Lana soon felt weight being placed against her shoulder. Red hair brushed against her cheek, shifting her field of vision toward the owner of the hair Lana soon found herself staring back at red eyes. "Getting married at a space station?" Enma continued on, "Us."

"No." Lana's immediate response was ruined the atmosphere Enma intended.

"Eh."

"No."

"L-Lana?"

"No." Lana muttered, wearing a frown. "It can't be us getting married at a space station. It has to be with Seven."

"Lana," Enma removed his head from Lana's shoulder to focus his attention on her. "You do realize you're just playing a game. This Seven isn't even real to begin with."

"He is real!" Lana whispered yelled to Enma, "Seven Zero Seven is real."

"No he isn't." Enma reminded Lana of reality, "You have a real boyfriend, me."

Lana puffed her cheeks out at Enma, unsatisfied of his answer. "You may be my boyfriend but there is a huge difference between you and Seven."

"And what is that?" Enma replied, frustrated on the fact that Lana won't seem to accept this.

"You." Lana pointed her gaze at Enma to set him straight. "You need to know your place, okay Enma." At this point Lana, took her bag and quickly left the room. Not wanting to hear anymore from Enma.

Enma slouched against the couch, placing the back of his right hand against his forehead, "I blew it this time." He didn't intend for Lana to get upset like that out of nowhere. ' _She seemed very overprotective of this Seven Zero Seven guy. What's so special about a guy who isn't even real?_ '

' _I'm going to have to find out more about this game._ ' Enma sighed to himself to think on what Lana said.' _She did say her friends also played the same game earlier._ '

* * *

 **Part 3**

* * *

Enma headed down the stairs to see the two people he managed to get a hold of right after Lana had left the building.

"Ian and Vi, glad you both can make it." Enma greeted the two individuals entering the Shimon Headquarters. "Let's head over there for a minute."

"I know you two took your time getting over here, but I'm gonna cut straight to the point." Enma folded his arms and asked in a direct manner. "What do you know about this game called Mystic Messenger?"

Ian and Vi sent a short glance at the other before returning their gaze at Enma, "It's a visual novel that's been getting popular lately."

"So the both of you do play the same game too?"

Ian and Vi both take out their phones at the same time to reveal the title page of the app to Enma, " Yep."

"Though the funny thing is." Ian opened the photo album in the game's app to show Enma a particular picture. It was of a red-head holding a toy cat in his hands which uncannily looked a lot like the female cat that Kuro was always with. "You kind of look like the guy Lana was going after in the game."

"In fact." Vi snapped her fingers to illusion a similar pair of glasses and outfit on Enma to prove it, "Your resemblance to Seven Zero Seven is uncanny."

Enma glanced at the illusion Vi made, he was wearing what seemed to be a black hoodie bearing yellow circles, a red shirt, jeans, tennis shoes, a cross necklace, and finally a black-yellow striped eyeglasses. Indeed, if it weren't for his red eyes Enma would've looked a lot like Seven Zero Seven according to Ian and Vi.

"But…" Vi paused for a moment to go search for another picture from the game, only this time it showed a man bearing pure white hair with pink streaks at the ends. "You also remind me of that other character Lana liked named Unknown."

"What are you talking about?" Ian didn't agree to Vi's comparison, "There's no way Enma resembles that creepy asshole. Besides isn't it more obvious that Enma is more like Seven? You even illusioned the outfit on him to prove it!"

"Looks yes, but personality-wise he's much more closer to Unknown." Vi's face formed an evil grin as she remembered something. "Oh that's right!" Vi clapped her hands together. "You've only just gotten halfway through Seven Zero Seven's route. You don't even know who Unknown is yet!"

"Don't mock me woman!" The two continued to argue on who Enma resembled the closest between Seven Zero Seven and Unknown. By this time, Enma tuned their voices out to focus solely on his thoughts. ' _I resemble the one she was going after?_ '

He takes a short glance back at the illusion, only to see that it was slowly dissipating thanks to the argument since Vi was very determined to prove that Enma seemed more like this Unknown character. After recalling the images of the two characters that were shown to him, a spark of an idea struck within Enma. ' _Of course! Why didn't I think of this in the first place?!_ '

A smile widened across Enma's face as called out to the two sitting across from him, "Ian. Vi." The two stopped their argument to glance over to Enma, raising a brow at the guy's smiling expression. "I have a suggestion for you two."

Whatever Enma was planning, it didn't seem good...after all Ian and Vi seemed really excited for what was going to happen the next day.

* * *

 **Part 4**

* * *

The next day, Lana continued playing around on her phone again in the office. Although she stopped midway through, Lana debated on whether she should go apologize to Enma despite the way Enma reacted to Seven Zero Seven. Lana bit her lip as she muttered to herself, "The only reason I'm going after seven was…"

' _Because he reminded me of you, Enma…_ ' Lana thought to herself as she logged herself out of the phone app. As Lana sat up from her desk chair to get up, she soon heard footsteps heading straight for her office, "Huh?" Suddenly out of nowhere the door to her office was slammed open to reveal Vi, however she was dressed as a familiar character from Mystic Messenger.

"What the-?!" Lana's eyes widened on who she saw at the door, "Vi, why are you dressed as Jaehee?!"

The next thing Lana knew, Ian entered the room as well except he was dressed as a different character from the game. "Why are you dressed as Zen, Ian?!"

"Or rather why are the both of you dressed as characters from Mystic Messenger?!" Lana exclaimed in shock, completely confused of what was happening right now. It wasn't even close to Halloween or any convention for all that matter. Just what the heck is going on?!

"Hello MC." Vi grinned as she sent a hand gesture to signal Ian, who moved forward to slam a brown wig on Lana's head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Lana yelped as she struggled to see past brown hair strands, unfortunately Lana could barely see anything past them.

"Hehe." Ian chuckled as watched Lana try to see where she was, "You can't see anyways, because of your bangs MC."

"Okay, this isn't funny at all you guys!" Lana attempted to grab one of their arms, only to have her back pushed out. Directing Lana somewhere in which she can't even tell, "Why are you two doing this?! Where are we even going?!" She demanded from the two.

"Somewhere."

"And where is this somewhere?"

"Nowhere, but here."

Soon a hand shoved Lana's back again, only this time with enough force to knock her over. "Oof!" The next thing Lana knew was that she ended up landing into someone's arms, thinking it was either of her two friends. "Wait, Vi! Ian!"

"Wrong." Lana flinched upon hearing this new person's voice. ' _This voice doesn't belong to Vi or Ian._ '

Lana raised her head up, luckily a parted section of bangs opened to reveal who was the one holding her. The minute she realized who it was, Lana's eyes widened in shock. "S-Seven?! No wait...Enma?!"

Lana was right. As of right now, Lana was being held in the arms of the Shimon 10th Generation Boss who was currently dressed exactly as Seven Zero Seven. Glasses, cross necklace, and the whole outfit set! ' _Since when did Enma have the time to cosplay as Seven?!_ '

"It is I!" Enma proclaimed in a merry voice. "The Defender of Justice Seven Zero Seven at your service, Ms. MC or should I say Lana!"

"W-What…" At this point Lana's voice lowered to a squeak. She was completely baffled at this point. ' _First Vi as Jaehee, Ian as Zen, and now Enma as Seven...what's going to happen next...Hibari Kyoya as Jumin Han?!_ '

"I've been waiting for you Lana." The hold soon became a hug, which caused Lana's heart to bleep like a sheep. ' _Ohmygawd._ ' Lana was now screaming internally. "I know getting married to you in a space station may seem like a ridiculous dream, but-" Enma paused for a moment, a fiendish grin formed against his face as he leaned closer to Lana's ear to say his next words. "I want to leave proof on you that I existed."

"E-Enma?!" Lana's face burned, she remembered that line very well. It was the same line Seven said to the MC in his after ending.

"But not as Seven Zero Seven…" Enma pulled away, to take off the fake glasses that he was wearing to show Lana his face. Enma's right hand lifted Lana's chin up closer so that way he can see Lana's expression. An explosion of red enveloped her whole face the minute Enma spoke those words. "As Kozato Enma, I'm going to leave proof that I existed on you Lana."

After that day, Lana wasn't able to play otome games for awhile thanks to that cosplay stunt Enma pulled off.

* * *

 **Part 5 (Epilogue)**

* * *

"So the reason why you went after Seven was because he resembled me?" Lana nodded, keeping her face focused on the ground. Completely embarrassed of revealing the truth behind her going after the character known as Seven Zero Seven.

"I." Lana's lips formed a thin line, as she leaned over to place her head against Enma's right shoulder as she muttered her next words, "I didn't mean to say those words to you. Its just…"

"It felt like you were ridiculing your past self." Lana admitted, "The Enma I first met…" Soon Lana's hand slowly grasped onto Enma's hand. "And the same one that returned my feelings five years ago."

Enma's eyes softened as he heard Lana state the truth. "I see."

"I just felt overwhelmed. When I read Seven Zero Seven's storyline, it reminded me of the pain you said to me back at the Island." Lana continued on, the grip she had on Enma's hand tightened. "I can't forget it. You cried right in front of me."

* * *

Lana couldn't forget the sight she saw five years ago, on Shimon Island. Enma wanted Lana's sole attention on him, he didn't want her to continue pursuing a love that would never be fulfilled. One that would sacrifice her own life if she were reckless in battle. Enma just wanted Lana to stay with him, to be there for him like he was for her. Feeding stray cats, walking to school together, talking, and sitting side by side. He valued their time together. It was something Enma treasured before he ended up declaring war against the Vongola. Yet Enma kidnapped her during the process of the Inheritance Ceremony, just to prove how much he wanted her to be by his side.

" _ **Don't die on me.**_ " Lana recalled the exact words Enma said to her. The grim reminder of the fact that he lost all of his relatives besides his guardians due to a massacre all sought by an evil force working behind the scenes to force the Vongola and Shimon Families against each other.

At that point of time, Lana became something in which Enma couldn't bear to lose. The fact that Lana was willing to sacrifice the life she had to go on for the future boss of the Vongola Family, made Enma feel bitter towards the Tsuna. " _ **Why do you care less about your life? Is protecting Tsuna's life more important than your own?**_ "

" _ **Lana...**_ " She could remember the choked sobs from the past Enma as he tried to hide the tears daring to fall. The only thing Lana was able to do as a sign of comfort was simply hug the red head and pat his back to calm him down, while muttering. " _ **I'm here Enma.**_ "

' _ **I'm here for you**_.'

* * *

"Please don't make me forget the Enma I reached out to." Lana muttered softly, "The current you and the past Enma are the reason why I fallen for you. I love you, and no one is going to change it. Okay, Enma?"

Placing his head atop of Lana's, he pulled her closer for a hug. "Yes."

"Thank you, Enma." A small smile tugged against Lana's lips, "And I'm sorry again for saying those rude words to you yesterday."

A smile had also formed against his lips, content with the apology given to him. "No...Thank you for always being there for me."

.

.

.

.

.

"By the way, there's something I've been meaning to say to you Lana." Enma lifted his head off of Lana's head. Lana lifted her's away from Enma's shoulder to stare at him out of curiosity.

"What is it?"

Enma gave a simple smile, in Lana's perspective she thought Enma was going to say something sweet as usual but what happened next was that Enma leaned closer to her face to say something as he placed his forehead against Lana's, "I may not be as perfect as Seven Zero Seven or clever as Unknown, but-"

The next thing Lana knew was that Enma's lips was not too far from her lips. "I'll be the one to whisk you away from a bomb and a religious cult."

"Are you trying to say I'll get kidnapped again when you've already kidnapped me before?" Lana bit her lip to prevent herself from giggling, since she could already feel Enma's breath hitting against her lips.

Enma gave a short chuckle. "If that was the case, I would've kidnapped you again and take you away. Away from all of the paperwork and the mafia."

Soon Lana felt Enma's lips touch against her's lightly before relinquishing the soft kiss to say more, "I'll just take you away to paradise."

Lana eyed the red haired man in disbelief, "You did not just pull off an Unknown line."

"I would be lying if I wasn't." Enma grinned as he said his next words, "Although, I really am thinking about us getting married at a space station."

"Enma we've only been dating for five years and you already want us to get married. So why the rush and why are you planning to use Seven Zero Seven's idea of getting married at a space station?"

"Because if anyone else loved you and tried to stop our wedding it'd be impossible for them to even go." Enma leaned over to kiss Lana, and muttered against her lips. "Besides I want to be the only one in your heart."


End file.
